Lobo en el bosque
by Endri-Chan
Summary: ADAP Sakura Kinomoto perdida en el bosque es perseguida por un gran lobo que no solo es uno si no que se convierte en el hombre mas sexy que haya conocido ¿que peligros traerá al estar cerca de un hombre-lobo?
1. Chapter 1

**Declaimer: **la historia no es mía, esta novela le pertenece a la autora Marisa Chenery, como tampoco los personajes de Card Captor Sakura, que son de las Clamp, esta adaptación la hago sin fines de lucro y nada mas por mera diversión

**Advertencia: **la historia contiene material explicito de lemon, las personas que son sensibles absténganse de leerlo.

Sin más!

A leer!

* * *

><p><strong>Sinopsis <strong>

Perdida en el bosque en un viaje de campamento, en el Día de Tomoeda con su abuela, en el Parque Oze, Sakura se vio perseguida por un gran lobo. Quedó sorprendida cuando el lobo se transformó en un magnífico hombre y fue incapaz de decirle que no cuando la tomó en sus brazos y la besó de manera irracional.

Syaoran supo que Sakura era su compañera la primera vez que sintió su aroma. En su rutinaria carrera nocturna por el bosque en su forma de lobo, él no pudo resistirse a la llamada de ella. Ni al deseo de emparejarse y reivindicarla como su compañera.

Insatisfecha al verse unida a Syaoran sin su consentimiento, Sakura pronto aprende que hay un peligro aun mayor que un emparejamiento inesperado con un hombre-lobo.

* * *

><p><strong>Lobo en el bosque<strong>

**CAPITULO 1**

Ella se fue y ahora lo hizo. Sakura Kinomoto sabía sin duda que había conseguido perderse. Maldijo bajo, sin aliento mientras daba una vuelta en círculo. Todos los árboles parecían iguales. Simplemente genial. Su abuela la iba a matar, si no se moría de preocupación primero.

Sakura miró arriba hacia el cielo alto sobre las copas de los árboles. El sol ya había empezado su descenso. ¿Cómo pudo estropearlo tanto en el primer día de su viaje al campamento con su abuela? Mientras empezaba a caminar una vez más, Sakura murmuró sin aliento, "¿Qué esperabas? No eres exactamente una chica de campo, ahora ¿no?" Ocupada hablando para sí, no prestó atención hacia donde pisaba. Sakura siseó mientras se torcía el tobillo. "Genial. ¿Por qué no me rompo un tobillo mientras estoy en ello?"

Ella dijo cada maldición en su repertorio mientras sacudía su tobillo y entonces continuó. Una semana acampando en el parque Oze, durante el fin de semana del día de Tomoeda, sonó como una gran idea cuando su abuela la invitó a hacerlo. Sakura pensó en ello como una oportunidad para apartarse de su mundano trabajo como bibliotecaria, para experimentar los maravillosos exteriores. El parque estaba a tres horas y media desde Tokio, de donde vivía, y le ofrecía una oportunidad de escaparse del bullicio y ajetreo de la ciudad. Ahora Sakura deseaba haberle dicho a su abuela que no.

Paró de caminar mientras reconocía un canto que se parecía sospechosamente a uno que acababa de pasar no hacía mucho tiempo antes. Genial. Había empezado a caminar en círculos. Se dio la vuelta para intentar en la otra dirección pero se detuvo cuando vio al gran lobo que estaba a unos pocos pies de distancia.

La cosa era enorme. Tenía que ser un macho. Se inclinó hacia un lado y dio una mirada a sus patas traseras. Sip, el lobo era definitivamente un macho. Sus ojos ámbar helado miraron los suyos mientras ladeaba su cabeza en su dirección. El corazón de Sakura salto un latido mientras el lobo daba un paso más cerca.

No tenía ni idea de que hacer. El lobo no parecía como si estuviera listo para ir a atacarla.

Nada en su pelaje castaño oscuro, casi chocolate, estaba levantado alrededor de su cuello. Y hasta ahora él no le había gruñido, pero eso podía cambiar muy rápido.

Empezando a sentir pánico, Sakura hizo lo que tenía que ser el movimiento más estúpido para una persona en su situación… giró dándole la espalda al lobo y salió corriendo. Podía oír al lobo siguiéndola detrás mientras corría ciegamente a través de los árboles. Las ramas la abofetearon en la cara y tiraron de su largo cabello. Sakura echó una rápida mirada a su espalda, lo cual se volvió su perdición porque su pie se enganchó con una rama expuesta. Con un gruñido, aterrizó sobre su estómago en el suelo del bosque.

Sintió una fría nariz presionada contra la piel desnuda de sus muslos, justo debajo del dobladillo de los shorts que llevaba y después como la arrastraba hacia el gran árbol delante de ella. Ella se revolvió sobre sus pies y presionó su espalda contra el tronco. El lobo permaneció a menos de un pie de distancia.

Con el corazón en la garganta, Sakura hizo la primera cosa que le vino a la mente… se levantó en lo que esperaba pareciera una postura de karate. Sus manos se mantuvieron frente a ella con las palmas hacia el lobo, y dijo, "Mejor ten cuidado. Soy experta en karate. Te patearé el trasero hasta el próximo martes si no tienes cuidado." ¿Eso era _todo _lo que se le podía ocurrir? Estaba tan llena de mierda que Sakura tuvo que preguntarse si sus ojos verdes de repente se habían vuelto marrones. Como si el karate pudiera hacer algo para evitar que un lobo completamente crecido la atacara. Y estaba segura como el infierno que no era una experta en karate.

Sakura se puso rígida mientras el lobo alzaba la cabeza y olisqueaba el aire alrededor de ellos. Sus manos lentamente bajaron mientras el cuerpo del lobo empezaba a temblar y a hacerse borroso. Ella parpadeó con incredulidad mientras que el cuerpo del lobo cambiaba de lobo a hombre. Y no simplemente cualquier hombre. El hombre que había tomado el lugar del lobo sólo podía ser descrito como guapo hasta más no poder. Tenía el tipo de cara que pondría a un modelo en vergüenza. El tipo de cara que hacía que una mujer quisiera que sus dedos se abrieran paso a través de su abundante y largo cabello castaño chocolate, tirar de sus labios hacia los suyos y entonces follarle hasta que ninguno de los dos pudiera moverse. En ningún caso remilgada, Sakura sintió su cara calentarse mientas su cuerpo estallaba en llamas. Dirigiendo su mirada hacia debajo de su larga ropa, de su cuerpo musculoso, ella no pudo menos que notar la impresionante erección que él tenía dentro de sus bien ajustados vaqueros azules. Ella sintió que su vagina le empezaba a doler con excitación mientras arrastraba su mirada arriba por sus duros abdominales, por su perfecto musculoso pecho y anchos hombros hacia su cara. La estrecha camiseta negra que llevaba puesta se ajustaba a la parte superior su cuerpo a la perfección.

Él acortó la distancia entre ellos mientras sus ojos ámbares helados, que parecían resplandecer, miraban los suyos. Sakura sintió un charco de humedad entre sus piernas ante la forma apreciativa en la que él recorría con la vista sus pechos. Sus pezones se pusieron tensos bajo su camiseta. Se tensaron incluso más cuando la alcanzó y giró uno de sus pezones con su dedo. Ella jadeó mientras él envolvía su otra mano alrededor de su nuca y empujaba sus labios a los de ella.

A pesar de que ella debería estar gritando con temor, sintió el mundo desmoronarse hasta que sólo ellos dos existían mientras él movía su boca sobre la de ella. ¿Le habría lanzado alguna clase de hechizo? Sakura gimió cuando su lengua empujó a través de sus labios. Él sabía cómo pecado puro. Su cuerpo ardía más caliente mientras él empujaba su mano encima de su camiseta y le quitaba su sujetador deportivo enviándolo fuera del camino.

Él tiró de su pezón con sus dedos pulgar e índice, enviando ondas de placer todo el camino hacia abajo, hasta su coño.

Más excitada de lo que alguna vez había estado con besos solamente, e incapaz de encontrar la fuerza o la fuerza de voluntad para apartarlo, Sakura arqueó su espalda contra el tronco del árbol mientras empujaba sus pechos más cerca. Perdida en la neblina sexual que él había creado, ella chupó su lengua y le devolvió el beso apasionadamente. Él acunó sus pechos mientras retrocedía y la miraba. Sakura jadeaba mientras estiraba el cuello para mirarle los extraños ojos brillantes. Él empequeñecía sus cinco pies seis pulgadas. Tenía que ser por lo menos de seis pies siete pulgadas. Ella tenía debilidad por los hombres altos.

Moviendo sus manos hacia arriba, a su pecho, ella las depositó en sus hombros. El hombre no tenía ni una gota de grasa que ella pudiera sentir. Mordió su labio inferior entre sus dientes mientras miraba hacia arriba, entre sus pestañas. Con un verdadero gruñido de lobo, él se torció y tomó sus labios una vez más. Sakura enterró sus dedos en sus hombros de nuevo mientras él empujaba hacia delante para meter su polla dura contra su coño. La humedad goteaba bajo el inferior de sus muslos mientras ella pensaba en lo bien que ese enorme pene suyo se sentiría profundamente en ella.

Él alejó su boca. Mientras lamía y besaba un camino a lo largo de su mandíbula hasta el lado de su cuello, con una voz profunda y dura, dijo, "El olor de tu excitación me está volviendo loco."

Incapaz de hablar, más allá de la palpitante necesidad que rasgaba a través de su cuerpo, Sakura sólo pudo gemir mientras acunaba sus labios contra su erección. Ella gimió rápidamente mientras él se quitaba la camiseta y la lanzaba fuera del camino y bajaba su cabeza para rodear con su lengua alrededor de su pezón antes de meterlo profundamente dentro de su boca. Sakura sintió su vagina contraerse mientras más de su humedad goteaba para empapar sus bragas.

Él se movió hacia su otro pecho y le dio la misma atención hasta que Sakura sintió que sus piernas se ponían débiles.

Él puso sus manos en sus caderas, mientras que lentamente hacía su camino hacia abajo por su cuerpo, hasta que estuvo de rodillas frente a ella. Su estómago se estremeció mientras él arrastraba su lengua a través y debajo de la parte superior de sus shorts. Él deshizo el cordón y bajo sus shorts, pasándolos sus caderas hasta que los agrupó a sus pies. Usando sus dientes, le jaló sus bragas así que ellas también terminaron alrededor de sus tobillos. Él pasó su mano bajo una de sus pantorrillas, entonces la urgió a quitarse las bragas y shorts, dejándolos reunidos alrededor de su otra pierna.

La áspera corteza del árbol se movió en su trasero desnudo mientras que él extendía sus piernas. Sakura no se dio cuenta de la incomodad cuando rápidamente, con un gruñido, se extendió por los labios de su sexo y la lamió de abajo a arriba. Ella hundió los dedos en la corteza del árbol mientras que él bañaba su coño con la aspereza de su lengua. Él continuó gruñendo profundamente con su garganta mientras que se la comía. Su lengua cruel giraba alrededor de su clítoris antes de que él lo absorbiera entre sus labios. Sakura lanzó un grito mientras que una intensa ola de placer se disparaba a través de su cuerpo. Sus caderas se movían contra su boca mientras la necesidad de correrse se construía dentro de su vagina.

Como si él presintiera que ella estaba muy cerca de caer sobre el borde del éxtasis, empujó dos dedos dentro de su centro mientras seguía lamiéndola y absorbiéndole el centro de su placer, eso fue suficiente para enviarla volando por encima del borde. Un intenso gemido abandonó sus labios mientras el interior de sus paredes daba espasmos alrededor de sus dedos. Su orgasmo pareció continuar para siempre.

Cuando la última ola disminuyó, Sakura miró hacia abajo, al hombre que le había dado el mejor sexo oral de su vida para encontrarse con que él se había ido muy silenciosamente. Él tenía su cabeza ladeada mientras estaba escuchando algo. Sakura no podía oír nada excepto el sonido de la carrera de su corazón.

Él rápidamente se levantó. Sakura intentó alcanzarle, para tomar el largo bulto de sus pantalones, pero él tomó sus muñecas con cada una de sus manos y las sostuvo encima de su cabeza. Entonces inclinó la cabeza y tomó su boca con un fuerte beso antes de apartarse. Sakura lo vio cambiar de nuevo a forma de lobo y desaparecer a través de los árboles.

Perdida en el aturdimiento, ella tuvo que preguntarse si él fue real. ¿Podía un hombre cuya forma cambiaba a lobo ser real o su calenturienta imaginación lo había creado? Pero por la forma en que su cuerpo seguía rasgado por el placer, Sakura sentía como si hubiese sido real. Y tenía que haber sido real, ¿por qué no había corrido gritando alejándose de él en vez de permitirle continuar con ella? Dios, no podía estar tan loca.

Al principio no escuchó las voces diciendo su nombre. Una brisa fría acarició la parte baja de su cuerpo.

De repente se dio cuenta que estaba en shorts y con las bragas alrededor de un tobillo, con su camiseta y sujetador deportivo movidos hasta su barbilla. Las llamadas estaban acercándose definitivamente. Con un chillido, Sakura rápidamente se subió sus bragas y shorts, entonces empujó sus senos en su sujetador deportivo antes de empujar su camiseta de vuelta abajo.

Ahora, vestida propiamente, contestó. "Estoy aquí"

Un grupo de cuatro guardabosques del parque entraron en su visión mientras se levantaba para quedar de pie junto de otro árbol. Uno habló hacia su radio mientras que se acercaban. Sakura miró detrás de ella, en la dirección en la que el hombre, lobo, cambia formas o lo que él hubiera sido había desaparecido. No podía ver ninguna señal de él en ninguna parte. Se dijo a sí misma que no debería estar desilusionada. Sí, él le había dado un orgasmo intenso, eso no significaba nada. En vez de estar preocupándose sobre lo _que_ él era, Sakura no podía parar de pensar en lo bien que se habían sentido sus brazos, el tener su boca en su cuerpo. Ella debía de haberse vuelto completamente loca, porque eso no podía ser considerado una reacción normal bajo ningún estándar. Mientras que el primer guardabosque del parque la alcanzaba y le preguntaba si estaba bien, ella echó una mirada hacia atrás una vez más. Tuvo el presentimiento que el macizo hombre-lobo no estaría vagando demasiado lejos de sus pensamientos sin importar cuán duro intentara olvidar lo que pasó entre ellos.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola,hola jejeje<strong>

**Como están queridísimas lectoras espero que estén bien jejeje, bueno aquí les traigo con una nueva adaptación espero que les gusten mucho como tal me pasó a mi jejeje.**

**Espero ansiosamente sus comentarios si les gusta, nos vemos pronto**

**Bye!**

**PD: quiero darles la gracias a todas las persona que han puesto favoritos a la novia embarazada como a adoración salvaje jejejeje muchísimas gracias.**

**XD **


	2. Chapter 2

**DECLAIMER: los personajes de estas historia no me pertenece son de las clamp, como tampoco la historia que le pertenece a la autora Marisa Chenery, es esto es una ADAPTACIÓN.**

* * *

><p><strong>Lobo en el Bosque<strong>

**Capítulo Dos**

Syaoran Li corrió en su forma de lobo hasta que perdió de vista a los guardabosques del parque y a la mujer. Pero no se fue lo demasiado lejos como para que sus orejas sensibles no fueran capaces de escuchar lo que se estaban diciendo. Planeaba esperar hasta que empezaran a moverse y entonces los podría seguir. Necesitaba ver donde acampaba la mujer.

Alzó su nariz y olisqueó el aire. Incluso desde esta distancia podía oler la esencia de la mujer. Eso causaba que su cuerpo llegara a estar en una excitación dolorosa en ambas formas, en lobo y en humana. Un olorcillo de su esencia y él había sabido que ella era su pareja. Eso también había causado que la necesidad del apareamiento lo empalmara, algo que le ocurría a todos los hombres lobos machos cuando encontraban a sus parejas. No amainaría hasta que no la reclamara como suya. Y el sexo oral no contaba. En todo caso, intensificaba su necesidad de tenerla.

Fuera, en la carrera a través del parque en forma de lobo, algo que hacía todas las mañanas desde que vivía no muy lejos del parque, Syaoran simplemente se había tropezado con el rastro de la esencia de la mujer. El primer olorcillo lo había cortado. Sabiendo lo que eso significaba, había olfateado su esencia hasta que lo tuvo quemándole dentro de la cabeza, para no olvidarla nunca.

Entonces había seguido el rastro de la esencia hasta la mujer en sí.

Ya con algo más que un poco de excitación, por su esencia llenando su cabeza, Syaoran había sentido el impulso de aparearse golpeándolo a una elevada velocidad cuando ella fue visible. La había seguido silenciosamente a una discreta distancia. Le tomó bastante darse cuenta de que estaba perdida. Si él hubiera estado en su forma humana, hubiera sonreído mientras la escuchaba insultarse a sí misma.

Incapaz de mantener su distancia, Syaoran se hizo visible detrás de ella justo mientras se daba la vuelta. Su necesidad de tenerla era atronadora. Alzando la vista a su cara, la encontró más atractiva. A diferencia de su especie donde ambos, machos y hembras, eran conocidos por su extremo bien parecido, su pareja podría ser descrita mejor como guapa. No era que él encontrara eso como algo en contra de ella. Su apariencia lo atraía. Además, teniendo una nariz respingada, labios llenos que quería besar y unos preciosos ojos verdes, su pareja tenía un pelo largo grueso castaño claro que caía en ondas hasta la mitad de su espalda. Él pasó su vista sobre su cuerpo mientras tomaba nota de sus pechos llenos, estrecha cintura y largas piernas en las que ansiaba lo rodearan, alrededor de su cintura, mientras la penetraba.

Syaoran ladeó una oreja en la dirección en la que vino mientras escuchaba a los guardabosques del parque preguntarle a la mujer si estaba bien. Él esperó para ver si ella decía algo sobre su encuentro con el extraño lobo, pero ella no hizo mención del lobo. Simplemente parecía más interesada en volver a su campamento.

Mientras que los guardabosques del parque empezaban a guiar a la mujer en su camino, Syaoran acortó a través de los árboles detrás de ellos. No necesitaba tener al pequeño grupo a la vista para ser capaz de seguirlos. La esencia de su pareja era como tocino. Su esencia, combinada con la esencia de su deseo, la cual seguía adherida a su piel, mantenía su cuerpo envuelto apretadamente con excitación.

Cuando finalmente alcanzaron el campamento de la mujer, Syaoran vio a una mujer mayor salir corriendo de la tienda de campaña y envolver a su pareja en sus brazos. Él escuchó mientras la mujer mayor retrocedía un paso y le hablaba a su pareja.

"Oh, Sakura, me has tenido tan preocupada."

Syaoran sacudió su cabeza lupina. Sakura. El nombre de su pareja era Sakura. Como el cerezo, como la flor más bella, ciertamente le pegaba.

"Estoy bien, abuela. Simplemente me encontraba dando una vuelta, eso es todo," dijo Sakura antes de volverse hacia los guardabosques del parque. "Gracias por traerme de vuelta a mi campamento. Prometo que esta será la primera y la última vez que tengan que rescatarme."

Entonces los guardabosques del parque se despidieron y dejaron a las dos mujeres solas.

Syaoran las observó entrar en la tienda de campaña. Ahora que él sabía dónde encontrar a Sakura se lanzó en una carrera a través de los árboles. Mientras corría de vuelta a su hogar, sabía que tendría una noche larga e incómoda esperándole. La necesidad de aparearse le garantizaba que tendría sueños eróticos sobre Sakura durante toda la noche.

Sabiendo que Sakura era mortal, y obviamente no sabría nada acerca de los hombres lobo, Syaoran sabía que tenía que pisar sobre seguro con ella. Sí, ella respondió a él esta vez, pero una vez que tuviera tiempo para pensar realmente sobre lo que había sucedido entre ellos, esto podría muy bien cambiar. Él de ninguna manera quería dar a su pareja una razón para temerle.

* * *

><p>Sakura sacudió y acomodó su pequeño saco en la tienda de campaña mientras que su abuela dormía plácidamente a su lado. Sakura deseó dormir tan bien, pero cada vez que cerraba los ojos e iba a la deriva para dormirse soñaba con él… con su hombre-lobo. Y no eran sueños corrientes y molientes tampoco. Eran sueños llenos de calor, sudor, de sexo alucinante.<p>

Y debido a esos sueños ella estaba tan caliente ahora que no podía dormir. Su vagina le dolía por ser llenada y sus pechos se sentían sensibles contra la tela de su camiseta sin mangas que se ponía para dormir. Incluso ahora, horas después, Sakura podría recordar cómo se sentía el tener su lengua en su sexo mientras la llevaba al orgasmo.

Frustrada y exhausta, rodó sobre su lado para encarar el lado de la tienda. Tenía que parar de pensar y soñar con el hombre-lobo. No le hacía ningún favor, y no podía ser natural, pero eso no la detenía de ansiar más de él. Lo que realmente la molestaba sobre su nueva obsesión con el hombre-lobo era lo calmada que se sentía sobre todo ello. En vez de sentirse alucinada sobre su habilidad de dar forma de lobo a hombre, lo cual no debería ser posible, Sakura simplemente quería verlo de nuevo de esa forma para que pudiera follarla hasta que se le salieran los sesos.

Si lo viera alguna vez de nuevo, eso pasaría. Pensamientos como esos eran tan poco propios de ella. Se gruñó a sí misma. ¿Qué pasó con la sensata bibliotecaria que fue alguna vez? Sakura no lo sabía.

Cerró sus ojos y apretó sus piernas mientras intentaba liberar algo del dolor de su vagina. Eso sólo incrementó la excitación que sentía. Su mano, se alejó de los botones de la entrepierna del bóxer del pijama que llevaba puesto. Si hubiese estado sola no tendría ningún problema en hacerse cargo del dolor ella misma pero no iba a masturbarse con su abuela durmiendo tumbada a un pie de distancia de ella.

Dándose por vencida en dormir, Sakura silenciosamente bajó la cremallera de la solapa ancha de la ventana frente a ella para permitirse tener más aire fresco. Se apoyó sobre su hombro y miró afuera a través de la fina malla de la pantalla. Miró hacia arriba, al cielo, para ver que ya había empezado a clarearse. El amanecer no estaría muy lejos. Pensaba en salir para ver si eso la ayudaba a enfriar su cuerpo, pero Sakura sabía que había osos y otras vidas salvajes y no quería encontrarse con ellos moviéndose. Con su suerte se perdería de nuevo y sería comida por un oso o un lobo de verdad. Y no comida de la forma en la que su hombre-lobo la había comido tampoco.

Antes de dejar la solapa de la ventana volver a su sitio, Sakura oyó el aullido de un lobo a un camino de distancia. _¿Sería él?_ Sakura no pudo evitar sentir que lo era. El aullido volvió, esta vez sonando más lastimero que el primero. El pensamiento de que él pudiera suspirar por ella mientas ella suspiraba por él le llevó una sonrisa a sus labios. Tal vez, simplemente tal vez, ella le vería de nuevo después de todo. Con un gruñido hacia sus propios pensamientos incontrolables, Sakura se dejó caer de vuelta a su saco. Realmente necesitaba controlarse.

* * *

><p>Una vez que su abuela se despertó, Sakura se ofreció para cocinar algo de desayuno. Después que puso la pequeña estufa de propano de camping y una sartén de freír encima de la mesa de picnic de afuera, recogió los huevos y la panceta del frigorífico electrónico de dentro de la tienda de campaña. Sin molestarse en cambiarse su pijama, se dirigió afuera para cocinar.<p>

Su abuela salió hacia la mesa de picnic para unirse a ella poco después de eso. Red se dio cuenta que ya estaba vestida y parecía tan fresca como una margarita. No como ella misma. Tenía la desesperada necesidad de una ducha. Afortunadamente las facilidades del campamento del Parque Oze ofrecían baños corrientes y duchas, igual que Wi-Fi con acceso a Internet. No era que su abuela le hubiese permitido traer su portátil con ella en el viaje al campamento. Estaba siendo dura, y entonces _sería dura_. A Sakura no le importaba dormir en una tienda de campaña, pero no podía olvidarse de sus duchas matutinas. Normalmente, cuando durante la noche su pelo rizado se volvía un nido de ratas solamente una ducha lo podía arreglar.

Después que puso los huevos y la panceta que había cocinado en platos, Sakura y su abuela se sentaron en la mesa de picnic para comer. Mientras comían, su abuela preguntó, "¿Entonces qué planes tienes en tu agenda?" Sakura tragó los huevos, con que tenía llena la boca, antes de contestar. "No tengo nada planeado realmente. Pensé que quizás podría dar un paseo." Cuando vio que las dos cejas de su abuela se juntaban, rápidamente añadió. "No iría muy lejos del campamento esta vez. No tengo ninguna intención de repetir la actuación de ayer."

"Eso espero o tendré que pensar seriamente de nuevo si debería o no invitarte a venir al próximo viaje de campamento del día de Tomoeda."

Ella sacudió la cabeza. Su abuela había estado viniendo de campamento una semana al año, siempre durante la semana del día de Tomoeda, en el parque Oze durante años. Incluso después de que su abuelo muriera diez años atrás, su abuela continuó viniendo al parque. Este año fue el primero que su abuela le había preguntado si quería venir.

Ahora, terminada su comida, Sakura se levantó. "Pretenderé que nunca dijiste eso, abuela. Si me disculpas, me daré una ducha antes de ahuyentar a los otros campistas."

Su abuela farfulló: "Ve, como tú cocinaste, yo lavaré los platos".

Sakura regresó a la tienda de campaña y recogió todas las cosas que necesitaba para su ducha y un equipo para limpiar sus ropas. Sólo se tomó el tiempo para quitarse las ropas sucias del día anterior antes de dirigirse a la zona de las duchas.

Se tomó su tiempo en la ducha. Sakura se depiló las piernas a pesar de que ya se las había depilado el otro día. Sabía que se estaba acicalando completamente sólo en caso que volviera a ver a su hombre-lobo. Sacudiendo la cabeza, colocó la cabeza debajo del chorro de agua. Lo estaba haciendo de nuevo. Por alguna razón, no podía parar de pensar en él. Tenía que estar obsesionada, lo cual era bastante patético considerando que ni siquiera sabía su nombre, y considerando lo que él era. Pero Syaoran no podía pensar en otra razón de por qué no podía sacárselo de la cabeza. Quizás había perdido completamente la cabeza mientras deambulaba perdida alrededor del bosque el día anterior.

Después de terminar su ducha, se secó el cuerpo y con una toalla secó su pelo. Sakura se habría secado el pelo si hubiera recordado traerse su secador con ella desde casa.

Deshaciendo los enredos, se figuró que era lo mejor que podía hacer.

Entonces se vistió con los shorts grises y la blusa rosa que había traído con ella.

Cuando estuvo cerca del campamento, Syaoran pudo oír a su abuela hablando con alguien. La voz que contestaba a su abuela envió una ola de placer a través de su cuerpo y causó que ella redujera la marcha. A pesar de que sólo le había escuchado hablar esa única frase el día anterior, _el olor de tu excitación me está volviendo loco_. Sakura podría reconocer esa enmarada profunda voz masculina en cualquier sitio. Mientras entraba en el campamento, Syaoran miró de su abuela al hombre-lobo. Ambos estaban de pie cerca de la mesa de picnic mientras hablaban. Su hombre-lobo fue el primero en darse cuenta de su llegada. Su cabeza se volvió en su dirección y sus fosas nasales se ensancharon mientras tomaba una respiración profunda. Sakura sintió que sus huesos se derretían mientras que sus miradas se encontraban. Mientras los alcanzaba, se dio cuenta de la moto BMW Enduro aparcada cerca de la tienda de campaña.

Su abuela le dio una sonrisa cuando Sakura se puso a su lado. "Aquí estás, querida. ¿Por qué no me dijiste que conociste ayer a Syaoran durante tu paseo, antes de que te perdieras?"

Por la forma en la que su abuela se mantuvo lanzando sonrisas a su hombre-lobo, Syaoran, Sakura podía decir que ella ya fue conquistada por él. No era que pudiera culpar a su abuela. El hombre se veía sexy como todo el infierno en sus bien ajustados vaqueros negros e igualmente ajustada camiseta gris oscura. Simplemente la vista de él hacía que Sakura quisiera lanzarse a sus brazos y restregarse sobre todo él.

"Esto… esto se me debió pasar después de que me perdiera."

Su abuela dio un guiño. "Encuentro eso difícil de creer, querida. Pensaría que Syaoran habría dejado una impresión más duradera en ti. Sé que si tuviera tu edad encontraría difícil olvidarle."

Antes de que Sakura pudiera contestar a esa declaración, Syaoran dijo, "Tu abuela me ha dado permiso para robarte por el día de hoy."

"¿Lo hizo?" Preguntó Sakura distraídamente. Cuanto más miraba a Syaoran más su cuerpo llegaba a estar excitado. Su sangre surgía a través de sus venas mientras que su coño empezaba a humedecerse. Empezó a respirar más rápido mientras su mirada se quedaba atrapada con la de Syaoran. Sus ojos ámbares helados resplandecieron durante una fracción de segundo mientras él arrastraba una respiración profunda a sus pulmones. ¿Habría caído ella bajo su conjuro de nuevo?

"Sí," contestó Syaoran con voz profunda.

Su abuela soltó una risita mientras tomaba el bulto de cosas de los brazos de Sakura. "Aquí, llevaré estas cosas al interior de la tienda por ti, querida. Váyanse ya y diviértanse. Pienso que Sakura es exactamente lo que necesitas, si sabes a lo que me refiero." Escuchando a su abuela de setenta años haciendo insinuaciones sexuales delante de un hombre Sakura quiso follar hasta que ninguno de los dos pudiera moverse, lo cual la hizo sonrojar como a una chica de catorce años.

A los veinticuatro, debería haber pasado esa etapa, considerando donde había puesto Syaoran su boca el día anterior.

Cuando su abuela le dio un pequeño empujón en dirección a Syaoran, la tomó por el brazo y la llevó hacia la motocicleta. Sin preocuparse de preguntar hacia donde estarían yendo, porque realmente no le importaba mientras fuera con él, Sakura se puso el casco de moto que él le pasó. Entonces saltó a la parte trasera de la moto. Cuando él se subió, se sentó delante de ella y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, Red sabía que sería afortunada si podía mantener sus manos fuera de él. Con la esperanza de que dondequiera que la llevara no estuviera demasiado lejos.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola chicas me extrañaron jajaja, de verdad lo siento por no haber actualizado es que se me murió por todo el fin de semana mi compu y de bromita se me pierde toda la información que tenía, y además que me había quedado sin internet de verdad lo siento pero ya estoy de vuelta….<strong>

**Ohhh este capítulo se puso un poquito intenso a que no? y para el próximo estará más candente eso se los aseguro jejeje**

**Agradecimientos a: casey87carter, LMUndine, kana saotome, Ravishing Girl, sakuxsyao, amu824 y a the mystic poetry.**

**Chicas como les agradezco que me mandaran sus comentarios de verdad muchísimas gracias jejeje espero leerlas en este capítulo.**

**Me despido, y también les doy las gracias a todas las personas que me agragan en sus alertas y favoritos en también a las historias jejeje.**

**Nos leemos! **


	3. Chapter 3

**DECLAIMER: LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENCE, LA NOVELA ES DE LA AUTORA MARISA CHENERY, COMO TAMPOCO LO PERSONAJES DE CARD CAPTOR SAKURA QUE LE PERTENECE A LAS CLAMP.**

**LOBO EN EL BOSQUE**

**CAPÍTULO TRES**

Fue una noche infernal para él. Syaoran pasó la mayor parte excitado dolorosamente, anhelando tener a Sakura debajo de él. Los sueños eróticos que tuvo cuando finalmente se había dormido no ayudaron a su condición.

Cerca del amanecer había abandonado toda intención de dormir y salió como lobo para correr a través del bosque de nuevo. Terminó exactamente en el árbol donde él y Sakura habían estado. A pesar de que su esencia había perdido su frescura, había la suficiente para enviar al lobo a aullar por su pareja.

Sabiendo que no era capaz de estar apartado de Red por mucho más tiempo, se forzó a sí mismo a esperar hasta al menos media mañana antes de dirigirse hacia su campamento. Después de lo que pasó entre ellos el día anterior, él sabía que tendría que dar algunas explicaciones a Sakura. Debido a que ella era su pareja él necesitaba que entendiera exactamente que era… un hombre-lobo.

También tenía que explicarle lo que significaba ser su pareja. A diferencia de los mortales, cuando los hombres lobos encontraban a sus parejas, sus almas se unían durante su primer encuentro. Una vez unidos, no podían soportar estar el uno sin el otro durante largos periodos de tiempo. Y una vez emparejados, no había vuelta atrás.

Mientras conducía la motocicleta a su casa, sintió las manos de Sakura dejándose llevar desde su cintura hasta la parte baja de su abdomen mientras sus manos se quedaban a descansando en la cabeza de su polla dentro de sus vaqueros.

Estando en casi un estado de perpetua excitación desde que había conocido a Sakura, ese pequeño contacto fue más que suficiente para ponerlo duro, hecho y derecho. Su pene se sacudió dentro de sus vaqueros. Sakura la apretó más cerca de forma que su coño encajaba más ajustado contra su trasero. Syaoran contuvo un gruñido de necesidad. Ella podía ser mortal, pero era obvio que no era inmune a ser su pareja.

Justo antes que alcanzaran la larga entrada que conducía hasta su casa, Sakura desplazó una de sus manos más abajo y acunó toda su longitud. Sakura se forzó a concentrarse en la conducción y no en lo que Sakura hacía, a pesar de que quiso aullar de placer. Una vez que la casa se hizo visible, él estacionó en la parte delantera y apagó su motocicleta. Tiró de su casco y entonces regresó de nuevo al asiento de forma que pudiera estar frente a Sakura y arrancarle el casco que llevaba puesto en su cabeza. Entonces la acercó y tomó sus labios en un beso apasionado.

Sakura gimió en su boca mientras él zambullía su lengua a través de sus labios para recorrer su interior.

Él colocó sus piernas en la parte superior de sus extendidos muslos mientras que la urgía a acercarse, de forma que ella se sentara en parte en el asiento de la moto y parte en su regazo. Cuando su coño entró en contacto con el bulto de sus pantalones, él acunó su trasero y la sostuvo mientras apretaba su dolorida polla contra ella. Sería tan sencillo desnudar a Sakura de sus shorts y tomarla ahí mismo, en su moto. No era como si tuviera algún vecino cercano para ver lo que hacían. Vivía en una tierra de quince acres donde la mayoría eran arbustos. Pero entonces una parte de él recordó que Sakura era mortal y que necesitaba hablar con ella antes de que se le fuera el asunto de las manos.

Apartándose de sus labios, le dijo, "Tenemos que hablar, Sakura."

Sakura gimió mientras se apretaba más cerca de su erección. Empezó a dar mordisquitos a lo largo de su mandíbula hasta su oreja. "No hablemos. Sólo follemos." Syaoran no pudo contener el bajo gemido que se posó sobre sus labios. Él intentaba apartarla, pero Sakura envolvió sus piernas alrededor de su cadera y se agarró a él tenazmente. Él se apañó para bajarse de la moto con ella colgando de él como una segunda piel mientras que ella empujaba su lengua hacia su oreja. "No, Sakura, _realmente _tenemos que hablar. Hay ciertas cosas sobre mí que tengo que explicarte."

"Ya sé lo que eres. Eres un hombre-lobo. Por motivos más allá de mi compresión, estoy bien con ello"

"Es algo más complicado que eso."

"No me importa. Ahora cállate y llévame a la cama."

Ella lamió y mordió un camino desde su oreja hacia abajo, al lado de su cuello. Él se puso rígido con anticipación mientras ella deslizaba su lengua sobre su piel, donde su cuello y hombro se encontraban. Todo su cuerpo temblaba mientras le mordisqueaba ahí. Incapaz de pararse, él acunó la parte trasera de su cabeza y puso su boca más cerca. Su respiración se convirtió en un bajo jadeo mientras Sakura arrastraba sus dientes sobre el punto, entonces lo mordió, duramente.

El mordisco fue suficiente para hacer que el lobo en su interior rugiera a la vida. Un mordisco ahí, donde el hombro y cuello se encontraban, de una mujer loba a un macho hombre lobo podía excitar al macho más que cualquier afrodisíaco. De alguna forma Red supo donde morderle.

Con el lobo aullando por tomarla, por reclamarla como su pareja, Syaoran paró de pensar y empezó a actuar.

Tomando sus labios mientras gruñía profundamente en su garganta, Syaoran se dirigió a la puerta delantera con Sakura todavía en sus brazos. La empujó con tanta fuerza que dio un portazo contra la pared mientras se golpeaba y se cerraba detrás de ellos. Moviéndose más rápidamente que cualquier mortal podría, él se dirigió escaleras arriba hacia su cuarto. Una vez dentro de su habitación, dejó a Sakura en la cama. Sus manos apretaron dolorosamente su pelo mientras ladeaba su boca sobre la suya. Ella absorbió su lengua mientras gimoteaba con necesidad.

Syaoran empujó su mano arriba, hacia su blusa y acunó sus pechos mientras rozaba con su pulgar a través de su tirante pezón. Liberando su boca, él sólo se apartó lo suficiente de forma que pudiera quitarle su blusa por encima de su cabeza. Sakura sujetó la parte de atrás de su camisa y tiró de ella. Ella levantó su parte superior del cuerpo del colchón y recorrió con su lengua su pecho. Los ojos de Syaoran se cerraron brevemente mientras una ola de placer surgía a través de él mientras ella pasaba su lengua por sus pezones.

La puso de nuevo abajo mientras desabrochaba la parte delantera del cierre de su sujetador blanco. Tan pronto como tuvo sus pechos desnudos a la vista, dio un latigazo a uno de sus pezones con la punta de su lengua. Sakura gimió y arqueó su espalda mientras él le pasaba las tiras de su sujetador bajo sus brazos. Syaoran rodeó su punta tirante con su lengua antes de absorberlo profundamente en su boca. Su mano vagó por su cuerpo a la parte superior de sus shorts. Desabrochó el botón y bajó la cremallera, entonces se los bajó pasándolos de sus caderas a sus piernas. Sakura los pateó con el resto fuera de su camino.

Su pene palpitaba mientras miraba hacia abajo a Sakura vestida tan sólo con sus bragas de encaje. La esencia de su excitación le llenaba la cabeza, provocándole dolor por estar en su interior. Pero él quería probarla con su lengua antes de tomarla. Syaoran lamió cada uno de sus pezones antes de descender por su cuerpo. Lamió y besó cada pulgada de su piel desnuda hasta que alcanzó la parte superior de sus bragas.

Enganchando su cinturilla con sus dedos, mientras presionaba un beso en su coño a través del material de encaje, bajó y le quitó las bragas a Sakura.

Colocándose entre los muslos extendidos, Syaoran separó los labios de su sexo y arrastró su lengua en ellos. Ella sabía más fuerte que el vino. Él continuó lamiendo su vagina mientras Sakura enterraba sus dedos en su pelo y lo sostenía contra ella. Ella gimió mientras lanzaba sus caderas contra él. Con un gruñido bajo, él reforzó su lengua y dio un golpe rápido en su centro. Golpeó su clítoris con un dedo mientras imitaba el acto del sexo con su lengua.

Mientras los jadeos de Sakura llenaban la habitación, él puso dos dedos dentro de su vagina mientras sorbía su clítoris. El olor y el sabor de ella provocaban que su pene se pusiera incluso más dura.

Pronto, Sakura tiró de su pelo mientras intentaba ponerle de nuevo encima de su cuerpo. Syaoran abandonó su cuerpo y fue a tumbarse a la cama al lado de ella. Él desabrochó el botón y la cremallera de sus vaqueros y dijo mientras que su miembro saltaba libre, "Tócame, Sakura. Necesito que me toques."

Ella rodó hacia su lado y envolvió su mano alrededor de su gruesa polla mientras que se arrimaba al lado de su cuello. Sakura bombeó su mano de arriba y abajo en toda su longitud, provocando un gemido alto de él.

Junto al lobo, Syaoran sabía que no podría esperar mucho más para tenerla. Se bajó los pantalones pasándolos por sus caderas y los apartó de una patada. Entonces, apartó la mano de Sakura mientras la ponía sobre su espalda.

Él se movió hacia la parte superior de su cuerpo y aseguró sus caderas entre sus piernas. Apoyando su peso en sus codos y antebrazos, Syaoran tanteó su impecable entrada con la cabeza de su polla. Sakura levantó sus caderas mientras que él se levantaba y se enfundaba en su puño. Se forzó a sí mismo a esperar algunos segundos para que Sakura se acostumbrara a estar llena de él, entonces salió y entró. La sensación de su vagina alrededor de su pene, apretándolo, envolviéndolo lo hizo querer lanzar su cabeza hacia atrás y aullar.

Mientras que él bombeaba entre sus piernas, Syaoran sintió que su polla se ponía más dura, más gorda. Los fuertes músculos internos de Sakura se afianzaron alrededor de su mástil mientras la montaba. Un intenso gemido atravesó los labios de ella mientras él envolvía sus piernas alrededor de su cadera. Incapaz de contenerse, él golpeó dentro de ella. Ella hundió sus uñas en sus hombros y lanzó sus caderas mientras se encontraba con cada una de sus embestidas. Él incrementó su ritmo mientras sentía que una parte de su alma alcanzaba la de ella. Una parte de lo alcanzó para encontrarse con la de él, Syaoran la montó más fuerte. Sakura gemía mientras sus dos almas se combinaban juntas y se convertían en una. Entonces ella lanzó un grito mientras su orgasmo la dejaba atrás y su coño se estrujaba contra su mástil en un puño apretado.

Syaoran la golpeó una, dos, entonces tres veces lanzando su cabeza hacia atrás con un aullido alto mientras vaciaba su pene dentro de ella.

Él miró a Sakura mientras luchaba por recuperar el aliento. Ella alzó la vista a la de él con asombro. "Te has corrido y tu polla todavía está dura. Y ¿Qué acaba de pasar? Se sintió más que solamente la Tierra temblando."

Syaoran no podía contestarle. El lobo estaba aullando en su interior. El lobo también quería tomar a Sakura como su pareja. Él tomó su boca en un beso caliente hasta que una vez más ella gimió con necesidad. Él salió de dentro de ella y la rodó sobre su estómago. Entonces la colocó sobre sus manos y rodillas.

Sujetando sus caderas, se posicionó detrás de ella. Restregó la longitud de su pene a lo largo de su húmedo coño y clítoris. Sakura empujó hacia atrás mientras intentaba empalarse su polla. Sakura gruñó mientras la sujetaba para que se estuviera quieta.

Encorvándose hacia adelante, él deslizó su lengua hacia arriba por su columna. Apretó el agarre de sus caderas cuando la penetró desde atrás. Las pelotas de Syaoran golpearon contra ella mientras golpeaban sus piernas. Lo necesitaba rápido y duro, él alargó la mano para encontrar su clítoris con sus dedos. Se lo golpeó mientras continuaba embistiéndola. Sintiendo la primera onda de su liberación a través de la longitud de su mástil, él bombeó contra ella más rápido. Sakura gimió en alto mientras su coño rítmicamente se apretaba a su polla, ordeñándole hasta que él también encontró su liberación.

Todavía duro, Syaoran mantuvo su pene profundamente en el interior de Sakura mientras envolvía un brazo alrededor de su cintura y la traía hacia su lado con su espalda en su pecho. Cuando sus respiraciones se hicieron más lentas, Syaoran sintió que Sakura se relajaba en sus brazos mientras su respiración se suavizaba. Él permitió a sus ojos dejarse llevar hasta cerrarse. Él le permitiría dormir, entonces tendrían la conversación que debieron tener antes de hacer el amor.

**Hola chicas espero que estén bien, bueno como se los prometí actualice rápido más que en que venga speed gonzález jajaja.**

**Espero que le guste este cap. esta muy candente como a ustedes les gusta y para el próximo no estará como un lecho de rosas pero no todo es sexo y felicidad verdad?...**

**Agradecimientos a: the mystic poetry, casey87carter, sakuxsyao, y a stellar BS…**

**Chicas gracias por sus comentarios espero que no se desmayen con este capítulo está un poco subidito de tono pero muy bueno jejeje. **

**Bueno me despido tal vez el fin de semana actualizo no estoy segura pero estén pendientes sii?**

**Nos leemos!**


	4. Chapter 4

**DECLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN LA HISTORIA ES DE LA AUTORA MARISA CHENERY Y LOS PERSONAJES SON DE LAS CLAMP ES UNA ADPATACIÓN**

* * *

><p><strong>LOBO EN EL BOSQUE<strong>

**Capítulo Cuatro**

La primera cosa de la cual Sakura se dio cuenta cuando despertó fue del cuerpo muy caliente acariciándole amorosamente la espalda y piernas. Lo segundo fue el pesado brazo de Syaoran, el cual había echado sobre su cintura. Ella intentó moverse bajo él, pero su movimiento sólo provocó que él apretara más su ajuste. Sintiéndose un poco atrapada, Sakura intentó moverse para liberarse.

Entonces contuvo el aliento cuando su trasero se rozó contra su pene, el cual estaba duro y erecto. Ella mordió su labio inferior entre sus dientes mientras su vagina se apretaba. El hombre era una máquina de sexo. Ella no sabía cómo lo hizo, pero de alguna manera él se las había arreglado para mantenerse duro después que se había corrido dos veces.

Pensando en su forma de hacer el amor, Sakura se acordó de algo más que había sucedido.

Algo que ella no podía explicar fácilmente. Podía haber jurado que justo antes de que alcanzaran su primer orgasmo una parte de ella había alcanzado a Syaoran y se había unido con él.

Syaoran protestó detrás de ella. Su brazo se alzó de alrededor de su cintura. Él se enderezó apoyándose sobre el codo mientras la giraba sobre su espalda. Él buscó su cara con sus fríos ojos azules. "¿Cómo te sientes?"

Sakura sonrió. "Muy bien." Miró abajo, hacia su erección. "Por lo que se puede ver, diría que estás arriba y listo para la segunda ronda."

Él sonrió. "Estoy arriba y listo para la primera ronda todavía."

Ella sacudió su cabeza. "¿Cómo es eso posible? ¿Has tomado algún tipo de pastilla que te permite mantener una erección perpetua?"

La expresión de Syaoran se volvió seria. "No es una pastilla. Todos los hombres lobos machos son capaces de mantener una erección por horas, incluso después de haber alcanzado múltiples orgasmos."

Sakura se apoyó sobre sus brazos doblados mientras su mirada quedaba atrapaba con la de él. "¿Hombres-lobo?"

"Sí, hombres-lobo. Eso es lo que soy."

"¿Eres un hombre lobo, eh?, Supongo que eso explicaría tu capacidad de cambiar de forma humana a lobo. Pero pensaba que los hombres-lobos sólo podían cambiar de forma durante la noche de luna llena."

Entonces ella chilló mientras Syaoran cambiaba de forma y empujaba su nariz fría en el recodo de su cuello. Sakura apartó su cabeza mientras decía, "Para. Me haces cosquillas." Ella miró los ojos del lobo, los mismos fríos ojos ámbar que Syaoran tenía en forma humana. La inteligencia se escondía bajo esos ojos.

Ella pasó su mano a través de su pelaje marrón claro, sobre su cuello.

"¿Puedes entenderme todavía, no?" La cabeza del lobo se sacudió hacia arriba y hacia abajo. "Es bueno saberlo. ¿Puedes cambiar de forma de nuevo?" No era como si temiera la forma lobuna de Syaoran, simplemente era que Sakura tenía un montón de preguntas que necesitaban respuesta, y como lobo, él no podía proporcionarle ninguna de ellas. Syaoran la dio una pequeña sonrisa. "No estarás asustada de mi cuando soy lobo."

"No. Sé que debería estar huyendo de ti. Por alguna razón ilógica no lo estoy haciendo. Sé que estás ahí dentro en alguna parte todavía. Simplemente considérate afortunado de que no tenga alergia a los perros."

Él echó su cabeza hacia atrás y rió. "Te estás tomando la noticia de que sea un hombre-lobo muy bien debería decir. La mayoría de los mortales lo encuentran difícil de aceptar."

Sakura frunció el ceño. "¿Mortales? ¿Como si yo fuera mortal y tú no?"

Syaoran la agarró y se echó sobre su espalda mientras la empujaba encima de él. "Esta es la conversación que quería tener antes de que las cosas se nos fueran de las manos. Pero viendo lo calmada que aparentas estar sobre todo lo de los hombres-lobo quizás estarás igual de receptiva cuando te diga sobre la otra cosa."

"¿Qué otra cosa?"

Syaoran puso un dedo sobre sus labios. "Llegaré a ello. Lo primero es lo primero. Como puedes ver, no necesito de una luna llena para hacer el cambio. Mi capacidad para cambiar de forma no está dominada por la luna. Llevo una pizca de magia dentro de mí. Hago uso de ella cuando hago el cambio de forma. Todos los hombres-lobo nacen con la magia dentro de ellos."

"Así que ¿no fuiste convertido por un mordisco por otro hombre lobo?"

"No. Nací como hombre-lobo, simplemente como cada otro hombre lobo. O naces como un hombre-lobo o no. Ningún hombre lobo puede convertir a un mortal mordiéndole."

"Ahí estás de nuevo utilizando la palabra mortal."

"No somos exactamente inmortales, tampoco somos completamente mortales. Simplemente vivimos por mucho, mucho tiempo comparado con los mortales."

"¿Cuánto de largo exactamente es mucho, mucho tiempo?" Preguntó Sakura.

"Digamos que los de mi especie pueden vivir hasta tener tres mil años."

"¿Estás bromeando, verdad?"

Syaoran sacudió su cabeza. "No. Los hombres lobos viven ese tiempo. También tenemos la habilidad de curarnos más rápido y más fácilmente que los mortales."

Ahora Sakura empezaba a sentirse un poco extraña de nuevo. No sabía si realmente quería saberlo, pero sabía que tenía que preguntarlo. "Así que si vives tres mil años, ¿Cuántos años tienes ahora?"

"Soy un milenario."

Recuperándose del hecho de que se había acostado con un hombre que había visto el final de los Años Oscuros, dijo, "Bueno, estás lejos de ser muy mayor para mí."

Él rió. "La diferencia de edad no me molesta. No es como si aparentara mi edad." Ella tenía que reconocérselo. Él no aparentaba ni un día más de treinta.

"Así que ¿eso era la otra cosa que sería capaz de aceptar?" Él sacudió la cabeza. Cuando Syaoran levantó de nuevo sus brazos y los envolvió alrededor de su cintura, de forma que ella no pudiera apartarse de él incluso si hubiese querido, Sakura tuvo el presentimiento que quizás iba a ser algo que ella no quisiera oír después de todo.

"No, no es mi edad lo que me preocupa. Realmente debimos haber discutido esto antes de que termináramos en mi cama. Pero entonces mordiste mi cuello cuando estábamos afuera, y perdí mi capacidad de pensar excepto para ponerte debajo de mí."

La mirada de Sakura se deslizó a través de la marca que ella había dejado en la piel donde su hombro y cuello se encontraban. El cuerpo de Syaoran se había sacudido cuando ella había enterrado sus dientes contra ese punto, debió haber sabido que lo excitaría. Ella no supo cuanto hasta que se encontró a sí misma sobre su espalda en su cama. Sintiéndose un poco preocupada por lo que Syaoran pudiera decir, Sakura respiró profundamente. "Así que suéltalo. Ya sabes lo que dicen. Duele menos arrancar la tirita de golpe que hacerlo lentamente."

Syaoran atrapó su mirada con la suya. "Eres mi pareja, Sakura."

Ella se sintió relajada. "¿Eso es todo? Así que piensas que podemos tener una relación seria, aunque no sé cómo puedes pensar ya de esa forma cuando apenas aún nos conocemos."

"No lo entiendes. Eres mi pareja. Estamos unidos."

Sakura hizo rodar sus ojos. "Eso ya lo sé. Tuvimos sexo."

Syaoran hizo un gruñido de animal bajo sus dientes. "Eso no es lo que quiero decir. Eres mi pareja y yo soy la tuya. Cuando los hombres lobos toman una pareja sus almas se unen con la de su pareja. Las nuestras se unieron mientras hacíamos el amor. Supe que eso era lo que iba a ocurrir cuando uní mi cuerpo con el tuyo. Supe que eras mi pareja por el primer olor de tu esencia."

Sakura se puso tiesa. "¿Tú _sabías_ que eso ocurriría y aun así me hiciste el amor?" Intentó apartarse de él, pero Syaoran fácilmente la sujetó en su lugar. "Suéltame. Necesito un poco de espacio ahora." Una vez que la liberó, ella se movió para sentarse en la cama al lado de él. Tomó un par de profundas y calmadas respiraciones. No iba a empezar a perder el control hasta que no tuviera toda la información acerca de los asuntos de la pareja. "Así que ahora somos pareja. No es como si estuviéramos casados o algo."

Syaoran se sentó al lado de ella y tomó sus manos entre las suyas. "En realidad, el lazo entre un par de hombres-lobo emparejados es mucho más permanente que un matrimonio mortal. No seremos capaces de soportar estar separados el uno del otro por periodos muy largos de tiempo sin sentirnos extremadamente incómodos. Nos echarnos de menos, pensando los peores pensamientos posibles. Si estamos separados, cuando volvamos a estar juntos la necesidad de hacer el amor será una que no podremos ser capaces de ignorar. La verdad es que el sexo estará bastante en nuestras mentes la mayoría del tiempo incluso si no estamos separados."

Sakura apartó sus manos de las suyas. Ella no quería que la tocase justamente ahora. Sentía que se aproximaba un ataque de pánico. Por alguna estúpida razón, podía soportar sus brillantes ojos, su habilidad para cambiar de forma en lobo y el hecho de que era un hombre lobo, pero el pensamiento de ser su pareja, atado a ella permanentemente, hacía que quisiera salir corriendo y gritando fuera de la habitación. ¿Cómo de loco era eso?

"Permíteme ver si lo he entendido," dijo con una voz tensa. "Básicamente estamos casados sin ninguna opción de divorciarnos. Además de que no soy un hombre-lobo, ahora estoy atada a uno que tiene mil años, lo cual hace que mis veinticuatro parezcan risorios." Syaoran intentó tomar sus manos de nuevo, pero ella las apartó de un golpe.

Él suspiró. "Realmente he liado esto, no debí haberte besado afuera antes de haberte dado la oportunidad de explicarte todo esto con la necesidad de sexo… y entonces cuando me mordiste todas mis buenas intenciones se esfumaron de mi cabeza."

Sakura le dio una dura mirada. "Debería, querría, podría. A posterior es una cosa bonita, pero no hace esto nada mejor." Ella salió pitando de la cama, recogió sus ropas del suelo y empezó a vestirse.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" Preguntó Syaoran mientras se ponía de pie al lado de ella.

"Me marcho. No puedo estar contigo ahora mismo." Se puso su suéter sobre su cabeza.

"¿No has escuchado cuando he dicho que no seremos capaces de aguantar estar separados el uno del otro?"

"Bien, simplemente tendremos que acostumbrarnos. Por si lo has olvidado, no vivo por aquí cerca. Vivo en Tokio. Tengo una vida allí que no se te incluye."

La cara de Syaoran se volvió tormentosa mientras torcía su labio inferior en un gruñido y gruñó fuerte. "¿Tienes a otro hombre en Tokio?"

Sakura sintió que su rápido temperamento salía a la superficie. Su temperamento se quemaba al rojo caliente una vez que se llegaba a irritar, lo cual Syaoran acaba de hacer. Ella le dio con un dedo en medio de su pecho. "¿Cómo te atreves a pensar que me metería en la cama contigo mientras tengo un novio esperándome en casa? No soy algún del tipo de mujer que se acuesta con cualquiera que tenga una pene entre sus piernas". Le golpeó de nuevo. "El que incluso hayas sugerido que esté con otros si ya tengo una relación simplemente hace que quiera… quiera…no lo sé."

Ahora vestida, Sakura salió pisando fuerte de la habitación y prácticamente corrió hacia las escaleras. Acababa de alcanzar el pomo frente a la puerta cuando de repente Syaoran apareció detrás de ella y la giró. Ella no tenía ni idea de que él pudiera moverse tan rápido. Sus ojos brillaron mientras miraba hacia abajo a ella. Su labio inferior se curvó ligeramente mientras que el interior de su pecho gruñía profundamente. Empezando a sentir algo de verdadero temor de lo que él era, Sakura reaccionó instintivamente. Antes de que Syaoran supiera lo que tenía planeado hacer, Syaoran alzó su pierna de forma que su rodilla conectó con la suave carne entre sus piernas. Mientras Syaoran se agachaba gimiendo dolorido y acunando sus pelotas con las manos, ella abrió la puerta y salió pitando y corriendo.

* * *

><p>Una vez que pudo respirar libre de dolor de nuevo, Syaoran se puso de pie. Sakura ya estaba lejos. Maldición fue rápida. Él no había esperado que ella hiciera ese sucio truco de esa forma. Si lo hubiera hecho, probablemente no habría bajado las escaleras desnudo. No es que sus pantalones le hubieran ofrecido alguna mejor protección a su virilidad.<p>

Él pasó sus manos sobre su pelo. Definitivamente había jodido las cosas a lo grande. Syaoran había visto la mirada de auténtico terror en los ojos de Sakura justo antes de haberlo sorprendido. El lobo no quería a Sakura lejos de él, tampoco el hombre. Syaoran se debatía si ir o no detrás de Syaoran, pero al final, se figuró que quizás el largo paseo hasta su campamento, así como algo de tiempo apartada de él, podría ayudar a Sakura a entender lo que significaba exactamente ser una pareja.

Sakura se forzó a subir las escaleras y vestirse. Ya echando de menos a Sakura. Él le daría hasta esa tarde y entonces iría a por ella. Con un poco de suerte, serían capaces de mantener sus manos apartadas el tempo suficiente para no darle a la abuela un buen espectáculo.

* * *

><p><strong>Hoolaaaa chicas jejeje espero que estén bien ahhh mil disculpas por actualizar hasta ahorita se suponía que tendría que actualizar el fin de semana pero de verdad que se me paso el tiempo volando y tampoco lo eh tenido jejeje espero que no se enfanden conmigo siii?.<strong>

**Bueno como verán en este cap. y como lo dije en el anterior esto no iba hacer un lecho de rosas y tampoco e iba ser puro sexo verdad un poco de problemas no le vendría mal a nadie jejeje.**

**Agradecimientos a: Amu824, darck-sakura21, Didi, Stellar BS, the mystic poetry, sakuxsyao y a Naoka.**

**Gracias chicas por sus reviews como siempre y a las nuevas bienvenidas jejeje disculpen que no les responda comentarios pero la falta de tiempo y de internet y también las vacaciones no han podido conmigo pero yo los leo y me alegra mucho saber que les guste ya que lo hago mucho cariño para todas ustedes jejeje.**

**Y también gracias a las lectoras que agregan en sus favoritos y/o alertas muchísimas gracias jejeje**

**Bueno para terminar como la historia es corta voy actualizar el fin de semana y principios de la semana que viene antes que comiencen las clases en la uni así que estén pendientes siii?**

**Nos leemos! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Los personajes de Card Captor Sakura no me pertenece son de las CLAMP como tampoco la historia que es de Marisa Chenery solamente me adjudico la adaptación sin ningún tipo de lucro solo para fines de entretenimiento**

* * *

><p><strong><span>LOBO EN EL BOSQUE<span>**

**Capítulo Cinco**

Sakura se calmó rápidamente mientras caminaba por la carretera hasta el parque. De vez en cuando, miraba sobre su hombro para asegurarse que Syaoran no apareciera rugiendo en su moto para llevarla de vuelta a casa. Pero cada vez que miraba, él no estaba en ninguna parte de su vista.

Cuanto más lejos caminaba, más empezaba a echar de menos a Syaoran. Se sentía como si llevara días sin verle. Sacudió su cabeza. Tenía que sacárselo de la cabeza. De ninguna manera iba a volver después de lo que acababa de hacerle. Él debía estar enfadado hasta el infierno con ella. No era que se le pudiera culpar. Fue un golpe bajo de su parte. Si él no le hubiera gruñido de la forma que lo hizo, ella tampoco lo habría hecho. Le habría dado la espalda y se habría marchado.

Para cuando alcanzó el campamento, Sakura se sentía sudada y mal. Su mente continuaba engañándola. No podía evitar sentir que algo le había sucedido a Syaoran. Mientras caminaba hacia su abuela, que estaba sentada en una silla leyendo, hundió sus uñas en sus palmas para evitar darse la vuelta y volver hacia el camino por el que había venido.

Su abuela alzó la vista de su libro cuando Sakura estuvo de pie al lado de ella. "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí tan temprano? Pensaba que ibas a pasar el día con Syaoran. No habrán tenido una pelea, ¿verdad?"

Sakura pasó y se sentó en la mesa de picnic al lado de su abuela. Pasó sus manos a través de su pelo sudado y tiró de él. "Abuela, ¿Crees que hay alguien especial con el que estás destinado a estar? Y que ¿Cuándo lo conoces lo sabrás en ese momento, desde el principio, que los dos estaban destinados a serlo?"

La mirada de su abuela buscó su cara. "Por supuesto que si. Así fue como me sentí cuando conocí por primera vez a tu abuelo. Una vez que le conocí, supe que no habría otro hombre para mí. ¿Es así como te sientes con Syaoran?"

Sakura tiró de su cabello. "Sí. No. No lo sé." Se sentía como si estuviese perdiendo la cabeza echándole de menos. Apenas pasó una hora desde que abandonara su casa, y ya quería verle de nuevo desesperadamente.

"¿Es eso por lo que no estás con Syaoran? ¿Por qué piensas que él puede ser él?"

Ella soltó su cabello y puso sus manos en su regazo. "Quizás, apenas conozco al hombre. Solamente no quiero precipitarme con las cosas y después terminar herida al final." En su última relación, Sakura había terminado muy lastimada. Había pensado que amaba a Yukito, incluso se había comprometido con él, pero había terminado pronto, cuando llegó de trabajar temprano un día y le encontró en la cama con otra mujer.

Su abuela le lanzó una mirada penetrante. "No pienso que Syaoran sea en algo parecido a Yukito."

Eso era una subestimación. Yukito no fue más alto que ella, era inteligente y levantaba libros en vez de pesas, lo cual hizo que su engaño fuera algo que no hubiera esperado completamente de él. Syaoran, por otro lado, era alto, era todo un macho. Ella prácticamente podía oler la testosterona flotando de él, alrededor de él. También tenía una cara que le permitiría tener a cualquier mujer que quisiera, donde quiera o deseara. Pero se había atado a ella de buena gana.

Sakura sabía que no era una reina de la belleza. Todavía encontraba difícil que un hombre con la apariencia de Syaoran pudiera quererla posiblemente como su pareja.

Suspiró. A pesar que no le podía contar a su abuela todo lo que había sucedido entre Syaoran y ella, Sakura preguntó, "Estoy muy confundida, abuela. ¿Qué debo hacer? Pienso que tienes razón con respecto a Syaoran, pero soy del tipo acobardado en lo que respecta a los hombres."

Su abuela se levantó y fue a sentarse al lado de Sakura. "¿Qué es lo que tu corazón te está diciendo? ¿Le amas?"

Sakura hizo rodar sus ojos. "Le acabo de conocer, abuela. Posiblemente aún no pueda saberlo."

"Tu corazón lo sabe, querida, incluso si tu cabeza no lo hace. Y tu corazón nunca miente sobre algo como esto. Si Syaoran es él, lo sabrías." Su abuela se levantó y se movió para sentarse de nuevo en su silla. "Te sugiero que lo pienses, preferiblemente mientras te tomas otra ducha."

Sakura miró boquiabierta a su abuela. "¿Estás diciendo que apesto?"

"Bueno, tú eres la que está en el lado sudoroso. Simplemente digamos que puedes usar algo refrescante."

Ella sonrió y sacudió su cabeza. Sintiéndose un poco mejor por haber hablado con su abuela. Syaoran entró en la tienda de campaña y recogió las cosas que necesitaría para tomar su segunda ducha del día. Mientras caminaba hacia las duchas, los pensamientos de Sakura divagaron hacia Syaoran una vez más. Dios. Cuanto quería estar con él. Aún no completamente segura de que lo que quería hacer sobre el asunto de estar unidos, tomó una ducha fría esperando que le ayudara a aclarar su cabeza. Para cuando regresó al campamento, Sakura echaba tanto de menos a Syaoran que se sentía capaz de escalar montañas. Pero su orgullo no le permitía ir de regreso a él. Él fue el que había puesto todo esto sobre ella sin su consentimiento, así que tendría que ser el viniera a ella, preferiblemente de rodillas.

* * *

><p>Mientras que el día transcurría, Sakura se sentía más y más indispuesta. Syaoran no había bromeado cuando le había dicho que la separación sería incómoda. Apenas fue capaz de evitar pelearse con su abuela, sin ninguna razón, en varias ocasiones. Para ser honesta, se sentía como si estuviera volviéndose loca, y no en el buen sentido.<p>

Ahora al anochecer, Sakura estaba afuera, frente a la fogata que había construido. Su cena sin probar estaba encima de la mesa de picnic. Había perdido el apetito, bueno, su apetito por la comida. Estaba hambrienta por el cuerpo de Syaoran. Pensamientos de sexo sudoroso, desnuda con Syaoran tomándola en cada posición imaginable habían avivado un fuego dentro de su cuerpo que sólo parecía ponerse más caliente mientras el tiempo pasaba. Estaba tan caliente que dudaba que fuera a ser capaz de dormir esa noche, por segunda noche consecutiva.

Al sonido de una motocicleta acercándose hacia el campamento, Sakura saltó poniéndose de pie. Syaoran. Tenía que ser él. Una parte de ella quería lanzarse a sus brazos, pero la otra quería huir de él.

Cuando su abuela sacó la cabeza fuera de la tienda de campaña, Sakura rápidamente gritó, "Dile que no estoy." Salió corriendo y se dirigió hacia el bosque antes de que su abuela pudiera decir algo para detenerla.

Incapaz de ver muy bien en la oscuridad, Sakura siguió caminando hasta que no pudo ver el campamento. El rugido del motor de la motocicleta se apagó, entonces un segundo después, el sonido de Syaoran gritando su nombre se repitió a través de los árboles. Sakura salió corriendo. Quizás si estaba lo suficientemente profundo en los arbustos Syaoran sería incapaz de encontrarla.

Un minuto estaba en el bosque y al siguiente unos fuertes brazos la levantaban y aplastaban contra un cuerpo masculino muy duro. Sakura contuvo un poco el gemido de necesidad cuando sintió el duro miembro de Syaoran presionando su trasero.

Él le dio la vuelta en sus brazos y lentamente la permitió deslizarse por su cuerpo duro antes de apoyarla contra el árbol más cercano. Sus ojos brillaban mientras la miraba. Syaoran la empujó con su gran cuerpo mientras la aprisionaba contra el árbol, con sus manos a cada lado de su cabeza.

"¿Por qué has huido de mí de nuevo, Sakura? Todo el día me he sentido como si estuviera perdiendo la cabeza lentamente porque no podía estar contigo. Te he permitido ver cuán malo puede ser cuando las parejas no están juntas, pero no te permitiré hacérmelo de nuevo. Eres mía. Yo mantengo lo que es mío."

Los labios de Syaoran bajaron hacia los de ella mientras tomaba sus labios en un fuerte beso. Él puso su lengua dentro de su boca mientras que tiraba hacia abajo de sus shorts. Se los bajó hasta los pies de forma que cayeron en un montón bajo ella. El sonido de sus bragas haciéndose tiras mientras que las rasgaba sonó en la noche. A esas alturas, Sakura estaba más allá de cualquier pensamiento. Sentía una necesidad diferente a cualquier otra que hubiera sentido antes golpeándola. Si no tenía a Syaoran dentro se sentiría como si fuera a morir.

Él se apartó solamente lo suficiente para tirar de su camisa por encima de su cabeza y dejarla caer encima de los shorts de ella. Syaoran tomó sus labios una vez más y succionó su lengua dentro de su boca mientras se desabrochaba los vaqueros antes de empujarlos bruscamente hacia abajo de sus caderas. Él envolvió su brazo alrededor de su cadera y la sostuvo mientras le daba la vuelta, sentándose en el montón de su ropa. Sakura montó a horcajadas las caderas de Syaoran pero en vez de posicionar su polla completamente erecta, ella se la sujetó de la base y giró su lengua alrededor de la punta. Las caderas de Syaoran corcovearon bajo ella. Ella le quería en su interior, pero quería probarle como la había probado a ella. Con la punta de la lengua, le lamió de la base a la punta antes de abrir su boca y tomarla tanto como fue capaz de mantener en su interior. Él medio gruñó, medio gimió mientras le mamaba.

Syaoran acunó la parte trasera de su cabeza mientras empujaba su polla dentro de su boca. "Oh, así Sakura, así."

Sakura sintió su polla ponerse incluso más dura. Su vagina se apretó mientras la humedad goteaba entre sus piernas. Los sonidos que Syaoran emitía sonaban como gruñidos de un lobo – como profundos gemidos — mientras ella empujaba su excitación más alta. Ella apretó su ajuste de la base de su asta mientras continuaba succionando su pene. Entonces él se corrió. Ella no se apartó, y tomó todo lo que él le dio.

Le liberó una vez que su polla paró de pulsar. Sakura lamió sus labios mientras se movía para arrodillarse sobre su aún erecta asta. "Me encanta que estés duro incluso después de que te hayas corrido."

Con sus manos encima de sus hombros como soporte, Sakura se deslizó mientras se empalaba a sí misma en su gruesa longitud. Todo lo relacionado con Syaoran era grande, sin excepción de su gran polla, la cual la llenaba hasta el máximo de su capacidad. Red lanzó sus caderas contra él mientras empezaba a montar su asta. Él se sentía tan bien. Ella le montó más rápido mientras abrazaba con sus músculos interiores alrededor de su pene. Su orgasmo lentamente estuvo más cerca. Syaoran empujó hacia arriba mientras ella empujaba hacia abajo. Su dedo encontró su clítoris y entonces allí estuvo ella. Dejó caer la cabeza y gimió mientras su coño ordeñaba su polla. Ola tras ola de placer golpeaban a través de ella. Cuando la última ola la golpeó, Syaoran le sujetó las caderas y se clavó con fuerza dentro de ella hasta que alcanzó su liberación. Sus gruñidos llenaron la noche mientras se arqueaba y la llenaba con su semen.

Sakura se derrumbó en el pecho de él. Su aún duro pene estaba enterrado hasta la empuñadura en ella. "Lo siento. Aluciné," dijo ella en voz baja.

Él tomó su cara en sus manos y la forzó a mirarle. "Soy culpable sobre todo de esto. Yo debería haberte dado la opción."

Aunque sus ojos se habían ajustado a la oscuridad, Sakura todavía no podía ver bien del todo la cara de Syaoran. Sus ojos se habían oscurecido, pero continuaban brillando. "Tus ojos. ¿Por qué brillan de esa forma?"

Syaoran soltó una risita. "Sólo lo hacen cuando estoy en cualquiera de las dos formas: hambriento o excitado."

Sakura sonrió. "Bueno, es bueno saberlo."

Él apartó un mechón de su pelo lejos de sus ojos. "Quiero que vengas a mi casa, Sakura. No quiero estar separado de ti. Además tenemos que encontrar la forma de hacer que esto funcione."

De repente Syaoran se tensó mientras olisqueaba el aire. "¿Qué sucede?" Preguntó Sakura cautelosamente.

Él rápidamente la empujó hacia un lado y se levantó. Le puso sus shorts en las manos, entonces tiró de sus vaqueros a su lugar mientras se los abrochaba. "Vístete. Ahora. Estamos a punto de tener compañía."

Sakura acababa de ponerse sus shorts cuando el aullido de un lobo vagabundeó a través de los árboles hasta ellos. Syaoran la puso debajo de su brazo de forma protectora justo cuando un gran lobo gris aparecía detrás de uno de los árboles y se movía para quedar delante de ellos.

* * *

><p><strong>HOOOOOOOLAAAAAAAAAA?<strong>

**Hay alguien ahí?**

**JAJAJA! Muy buenas tardes/noches y/o días aquí les traigo un nuevo capi de lobo en el bosque jejejeje se que tengo como 5 meses de no actualizar lo sé pero es que pasaron tantas cosas como la uni y entre otras cosas u.u**

**En fin bueno espero que les guste el cap y espero no tardarme tanto como hasta ya que esta historia es corta y me gustaría terminarlo antes de estar de vacaciones y empezar con una nueva historia que tengo en mente y para los que leen mi amor llegara a tu corazón la voy del fanfiction para subirla a mi nueva cuenta ya que esta no la podre utilizar hasta que termine con lobo en el bosque T_T**

**Agradecimientos a: darck-sakura21, Stellar BS, Didi; the mystic poetry, X Hachi.033, xXSakuraBlossomsXs y chiwanko.**

**Por sus lindos comentarios y no me quieran matar por actualizar hasta ahorita jejeje espero sus reviews muy pronto.**

**Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo muchos besotes! ;D**

**PD: Por favor sus comentarios me los mandan a mi correo endri(guion)chan(arroba)Hotmail(punto)com como lo dije anteriormente tengo una nueva cuenta ya que mi anterior correo no recibe notificaciones del fanfiction y no sé porque T.T asi que espero sus comentarios en mi nuevo correo jejeje**

**Bye!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Declaimer: los personajes de CCS no son míos que son de las CLAMP, como la tampoco la historia que es de Marisa Chenery solamente me adjudico a la adaptación de esta historia… **

* * *

><p><strong>LOBO EN EL BOSQUE<strong>

**CAPITULO FINAL**

Syaoran sintió su labio superior hacer una mueca en un gruñido mientras observaba al lobo transformarse en un hombre que tenía el mismo pelo color gris como su pelaje de lobo. Sus ojos azules se apartaron de Syaoran a Sakura y de vuelta de nuevo. "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Yue? Tú sabes que este es mi territorio."

Yue chasqueó la lengua. "Ese es un buen recibimiento. Me paseaba por la zona así que pensé en pasar a saludarte. Cuando no estuviste en tu hogar seguí tu rastro hasta aquí." Yue olisqueó el aire. "Hmm, puedo ver que estabas ocupado con la mortal. ¿Qué tal si la compartes conmigo?"

Syaoran gruñó y enseñó sus dientes a Yue como aviso. "Permanecerás alejado de mi pareja."

"¿Tu pareja?" Yue empezó a reír. "Oh, cuánto has caído. Eras uno de los líderes de tu grupo. Ahora mírate. Eres un lobo solitario con una hembra mortal como pareja. ¿Puedes caer más bajo, Syaoran?"

A pesar de que Yue y él estaban parejos de altura, Syaoran era el más fuerte de los dos, y Yue lo sabía. "Yo pondría atención a lo que digo si no quieres encontrar tu cuello entre mis dientes," dijo él con un gruñido.

Syaoran alzó sus manos en renuncia. "Es mi culpa, ¿al menos me vas a presentar a tu… pareja?" Él miró a Sakura provocativamente de arriba a abajo.

En ese momento, el haz de una linterna aterrizó sobre el pequeño grupo. La atención de Yue fue atraída por la abuela de Sakura mientras ella se movía para colocarse con ellos. Ella sonrió. "Cuando tú y Sakura no regresaron, Syaoran, pensé que podría venir a buscaros. Aquí afuera está terriblemente oscuro." Ella apuntó la linterna hacia Yue. "Oh, ¿quién puede ser éste?"

"No es nadie, abuela," respondió rápidamente Sakura. "Es simplemente alguien conocido de Syaoran. ¿Por qué no regresas a la tienda de campaña y nosotros nos unimos contigo dentro de poco?"

"De acuerdo. Simplemente grítame si necesitan algo de luz para encontrar el camino fuera de aquí."

"Lo haremos."

Una vez que la abuela de Sakura estuvo fuera de la vista. Syaoran dirigió una dura mirada a Yue. "Márchate antes de que me empujes demasiado lejos. No quiero tener nada que ver contigo o tu manada de matones. Te lo dije la última vez que viniste a mí. Que sería un lobo solitario antes que unirme con los que eran como tú."

Yue gruñó bajo detrás de su garganta, con un destello de ira, antes de recomponerse. "Tendremos que verlo."

Después de ese enigmático comentario, Yue se dio la vuelta y se alejó. Syaoran permaneció en guardia unos pocos minutos más antes de permitirse relajarse.

"¿Qué fue todo eso?" Preguntó Sakura.

"Yue viene cada pocos años para ver si puede convencerme de alguna forma para formar parte de su manada. Se me acercó poco después que me volví un lobo solitario pensando que debido a que no tenía una manada estaría más que contento de unirme a él. Simplemente no lo dejará pasar."

Sakura lo miró. "¿Realmente eras el líder de tu manada?"

Él jaló a Sakura más cerca mientras la daba la vuelta y empezaba a caminar hacia el campamento. "Sí."

"¿Por qué te convertiste en un lobo solitario?"

"Toda mi familia murió. Los miembros de mi manada menguaron a menos de los que cuentas con una mano, algo que le había sucedido a numerosas manadas. Los pocos que se mantenían en mi manada querían unirse a manadas más numerosas, para sentirse más seguros en número y todo eso, así que me convertí en un lobo solitario, para que ellos pudiesen hacerlo."

"¿Entiendo, por el tono que empleaste con Yue, ser un lobo solitario no está considerado como algo bueno?"

"Para algunos no lo es. Cuando algunos machos se convierten en lobos solitarios, en particular machos sin pareja, tienden a ser una amenaza para otros machos de otras manadas. La mayoría se convierten en lobos solitarios porque o bien son expulsados de sus manadas por mal comportamiento, o lo eligen porque no tienen que responder al líder de la manada."

Sakura apretó su cintura. "Bien, supongo que no estás tan solo ahora. Me tienes a mí."

Syaoran no dijo nada a pesar de que le hacía bien oírle decir eso a Sakura. Quizás las cosas podrían funcionar entre ellos después de todo.

* * *

><p>Sakura pasó la noche en la casa de Syaoran. Su abuela los había ahuyentado poco después de que regresaran al campamento. Había estado más que encantada de ver que Sakura y Syaoran habían solucionado sus diferencias.<p>

Ahora, a la mañana siguiente, vestida con las ropas que había traído con ella de la tienda de campaña, Sakura se sentó en la cocina de Syaoran bebiendo café. Él se había transformado en lobo para comprobar el perímetro alrededor de su propiedad y asegurarse que Yue no hubiera decidido merodear por los alrededores. Sakura miró con cuidado las puertas corredizas de cristal que se dirigían a la terraza y sonrió cuando vio a Syaoran correr a través de su enorme patio trasero aún en su forma de lobo.

Su sonrisa se ensanchó. No pensaba que alguna vez se cansaría de verle como lobo. Amaba al lobo tanto como amaba al hombre. Lentamente puso la taza de café en la mesa mientras se daba cuenta de lo que acababa de reconocer. Amaba a Syaoran. Profundo dentro de su corazón, justo como había dicho su abuela, sabía sin lugar a dudas que lo amaba. Durante la noche, mientras él le hacía el amor tantas veces que había perdido la cuenta, Sakura había sentido su vínculo hacerse más próximo, más fuerte. Mientras observaba a Syaoran acercarse a la terraza y cambiar a su forma humana, Syaoran supo que en algún momento reuniría el suficiente valor para decirle que le amaba, pero no estaba preparada para eso todavía.

Syaoran se sirvió una taza de café y se sentó en la mesa de la cocina al lado de Sakura. "¿Estás segura de que no quieres que vaya contigo?"

Sakura asintió. "Lo estoy. No es que espere que mi abuela esté enfadada cuando le diga que me mudo contigo. Simplemente es que siempre hemos sido unidas. Nos vemos por lo menos un par de veces a la semana, pero viviendo yo aquí y ella en Tokyo, no tendremos eso más."

"Te dije que estaría encantado de mudarme a Tokyo contigo. Tengo más que dinero suficiente para comprarme una segunda casa allí."

Al decir eso Syaoran estaba siendo modesto. El hombre tenía millones. Ella suponía que cuando alguien vivía tanto como lo hizo él, tendían a acumular una considerable cantidad de dinero a lo largo de los años. "No. Tú adoras esto. Tienes un montón de tierra para convertirte en lobo y correr. Nunca te haría abandonarlo. Y no es como si fuera a echar de menos ser bibliotecaria."

Syaoran la jaló hacia él y la besó hasta que los dedos de su pie se encogieron. "Bien, terminemos con esto para que pueda llevarte de nuevo a la cama."

La llevó en su moto de vuelta al parque. Cuando alcanzaron los campamentos, Syaoran la dejó bajarse de forma que pudiera caminar el resto del camino. Después de decirle que le daría quince minutos a solas con su abuela antes de unírseles, se alejó conduciendo.

Esperando que su abuela estuviera afuera leyendo, o al menos moviéndose alrededor, Sakura se sorprendió al encontrar el campamento vacío. Su abuela normalmente no dormía hasta tan tarde. Y eran las diez de la mañana pasadas. Sakura empezaba a preguntarse si todo estaba bien con su abuela mientras cruzaba hacia la tienda de campaña e iba a dentro.

" ¿Abuela?" El corazón de Sakura saltó mientras su vista se depositaba en la forma acurrucada tumbada en la cama de su abuela. Descansaba en el otro lado lejos de Sakura con las mantas puestas encima de su cabeza.

"¿Abuela?"

Sakura se acercó y puso su mano en el hombro de su abuela y la dio un pequeño empujón. Entonces dejó escapar un alarido mientras retiraba las mantas y una mano de hombre sujetó su cadera. Yue lanzó de vuelta las mantas y la dio una sonrisa malvada. "Bien, si no es La Pequeña Caperucita Roja. ¿No vas a decirme que dientes más grandes tengo?" Yue gruñó y chascó sus dientes.

Ella intentó liberarse, pero Yue tiró de su brazo y la tiró a la cama. Él rodó poniéndose encima de ella para sujetarla en su sitio. Sakura intentaba tirarle del pelo, pero él esposó su otra muñeca, con su mano presionando ambas, a la cama encima de su cabeza. Resollando con una combinación de enfado y temor, Sakura preguntó, "¿Dónde está mi abuela?"

"No te preocupes por ella. La he escondido en un lugar seguro. Eras tú a la que quería." Yue mantuvo el agarre de sus muñecas mientras se apartaba y se levantaba. Él tiró de ella duramente para ponerla de pie y la empujó fuera de la tienda de campaña. Él se sentó en la mesa de picnic y la forzó a sentarse en su regazo. "Ahora lo que tenemos que hacer es esperar a que a tu pareja llegue. Contigo como influencia, estoy seguro de que estará más que predispuesto a unirse a mi manada."

Preocupada por lo que Yue le hizo a su abuela, Sakura esperaba que Syaoran no esperara los quince minutos enteros que le había dado antes de aparecer. Desesperadamente buscó en los alrededores del área alguna señal de su abuela, pero no pudo ver nada. Si el bastardo la había dañado, Sakura sabía que lo mataría cuando estuviera libre.

Quince minutos pasaron. Ningún sonido de la motocicleta de Syaoran alcanzaba las orejas de Sakura. Dios, esperaba que él no hubiera decidido darle a ella y a su abuela algo más de tiempo para estar a solas. Sakura sabía que Syaoran era el único que podría eliminar a Yue. Ella había visto a ambos en sus formas lobo, y Syaoran era por mucho el más grande de los dos.

Yue empezó a jugar con las puntas de su pelo. Sakura apartó su mano de un manotazo. Él se rió. "Eres del tipo luchador. Puedo ver por qué Syaoran podría bajar sus estándares para reclamarte como su pareja."

"¿Quién dice que haya bajado sus estándares?"

Él se rió de nuevo. "Eres mortal. Eso nos pone a los hombres lobo bastante lejos de las de tu tipo. De alguna forma, pienso en Syaoran viéndote hacerte vieja y morir mientras que él permanece joven es un buen castigo por no unirse a mi manada todos estos años."

Sakura se sintió palidecer. No había pensado sobre la cuestión de que Syaoran y ella se aceptaran como parejas. Syaoran tenía aún otros dos mil años por lo menos por vivir. Los sesenta años que ella tendría antes de abandonarle era la gota que colmaba el vaso. No queriendo mostrarle a Yue cuánto sus palabras la habían afectado, dijo, "Dudo que Syaoran lo piense como un castigo."

"Entonces es un idiota si piensa otra cosa,"

Sakura intentó darle un golpe en las costillas con su hombro, pero la bloqueó fácilmente. "El único idiota que veo aquí eres tú. Te das cuenta que Syaoran te pateará el trasero ¿Verdad?"

"Puede intentarlo, pero no va encontrarme fácil de derribar."

Entonces pareció que todo sucedió a la vez. Syaoran cargó fuera de los árboles en su forma de lobo y corrió directo a Yue y Sakura. Yue la empujó fuera de su regazo, hacia el suelo, mientras se convertía en lobo y se encontraba cara a cara con Syaoran. Sakura rápidamente salió corriendo lejos de los gruñidos de los lobos mientras se mordían y arañaban entre ellos. Mientras los lobos se peleaban, Sakura se dio prisa para regresar a la tienda de campaña y ver si podía encontrar alguna pista de lo que Yue hizo con su abuela.

El sonido de un grito amortiguado hizo que Sakura se diera prisa en revolver la cama de su abuela. Levantó el edredón para revelar la tapa de una caja de almacenamiento debajo. Tirando para abrir la tapa de madera, hundió sus rodillas y tiró de la mordaza de la boca de su abuela. Yue la había amordazado y atado sus manos y pies antes de empujarla en el interior de la caja de almacenamiento.

"Te sacaré de aquí en un minuto, abuela, tan pronto como desate estas cuerdas."

Una vez que tuvo a su abuela libre, Sakura la ayudó a salir de la caja de almacenamiento. El sonido de un lobo aullando de dolor hizo que su mirada se dirigiera hacia la puerta de la tienda de campaña. Necesitaba salir y asegurarse que Syaoran se estaba manteniendo contra Yue, pero no quería dejar a su abuela sola.

Su abuela le dio una mirada preocupada mientras los gruñidos de los lobos se hacían más altos. "El hombre con el que tú y Syaoran hablaron en el bosque anoche… no pienso que sea humano. Cambió a lobo y me arrinconó aquí en la tienda."

"Todo estará bien, abuela. Syaoran se hará cargo de él."

Su abuela se dio prisa en abrir la ventana y mirar afuera. "¿Hay dos ahora?"

Sakura fue a ponerse al lado de ella mientras observaba a los lobos descuartizarse. Syaoran parecía tener el control. "El lobo con el pelaje marrón claro es Syaoran, abuela." Cuando su abuela volvió sus ojos en círculo con el impacto Sakura dijo, "Son hombres lobo. Yue simplemente resultó ser uno de los malos."

Al sonido de un aullido de dolor de uno de los lobos, Sakura se volvió para mirar hacia fuera de nuevo. Yue de alguna forma se había apañado para coger una de sus patas traseras en su poderosa mandíbula. Él tiró de Syaoran hacia el medio del campamento mientras continuaba mordiendo su pierna. Con un grito de negación, Sakura salió volando de la tienda.

Sin pensar sobre el hecho que estaba a punto de meterse en medio de una batalla tomando posición entre los dos grandes lobos, ella agarró una de las enormes piezas de madera cerca de la hoguera y la golpeó contra el hocico de Yue. Ella siguió golpeándole hasta que soltó a Syaoran. Cuando él se volvió y mordió con sus dientes, Sakura se giró hacia él de nuevo. Esta vez Yue lo esperaba. Se las arregló para tomar la madera en su fuerte mandíbula y tiró de ella fuera de sus manos. Ahora sin armas, Sakura lentamente empezó a retroceder. Yue dejó caer la madera, entonces gruñó mientras juntaba sus piernas traseras bajo él para saltar.

Mientras Yue saltaba, Syaoran se estrelló contra él y quedó en el suelo. Rápidamente tomó su nuca en su mandíbula y lo mordió hasta que Yue gimió. Syaoran gruñó entonces lentamente liberándolo de su agarre. Derrotado, Yue rodó sobre su espalda con el rabo entre las patas y gimoteó hacia Syaoran que estaba sobre él.

Ambos hombres volvieron a su forma humana. Ropas aparecieron en sus cuerpos una fracción de segundo después. Syaoran dio una patada a las costillas de Yue. "Si alguna vez pones un pie, o pata, dentro de mi territorio de nuevo, te sacaré de forma permanente."

Yue mantuvo su cabeza agachada mientras se levantaba y lentamente se retiraba. Cuando alcanzó los árboles, se transformó en lobo y huyó a la carrera.

Sakura se lanzó a los brazo de Syaoran. "¿Estás bien?"

Syaoran colocó su cabeza bajo su barbilla mientras la abrazaba estrechamente. "Estoy bien. Me curo rápidamente." Entonces inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás mientras tomaba sus labios en un beso caluroso. Cuando se apartó, ambos comenzaron a respirar más duramente. "Puede que no seas hombre lobo, Sakura, pero eres tan audaz como ningún otro hombre lobo hembra que conozca. Estoy orgulloso de tenerte como mi pareja. Te amo."

"Yo también te amo."

Sakura tiró de la cabeza de Syaoran hacia abajo por otro beso. Se apartaron mientras que su abuela salía de la tienda. Por la pinta de la cara de la abuela de Sakura sabía que ella y Syaoran tendrían mucho que explicar.

"Abuela, pienso que necesitas sentarte." Sakura la ayudó a sentarse en la mesa de picnic. "Sé que es mucho para asimilar, pero puedo explicarlo todo."

Su abuela lanzó una mirada de preocupación hacia Syaoran. "No sé si mi viejo corazón puede soportar más emociones."

Sakura tomó las manos de su abuela entre las suyas. "Voy a intentar ponerlo tan fácil como pueda. Syaoran es un hombre lobo, sé que es difícil de creer, pero le has visto cambiar de forma de lobo a humano."

"¿Y el otro hombre era un hombre lobo también?"

"Sí. Aunque no volverá. Syaoran se hizo cargo de ello." Ella miró hacia Syaoran quien le dio un asentimiento.

Su abuela buscó en su cara. "¿Y tú estás bien con que Syaoran sea lo que es?"

Sakura envió una sonrisa a Syaoran que mostraba todo el amor que tenía por él antes de mirar de nuevo a su abuela. "Sí. Admitiré que nunca pensé que me enamoraría de un hombre lobo, pero lo hago. Lo amo, abuela."

"Bueno, no puedo decir que acepto toda la cosa sobre los hombres lobo, pero lo intentaré por tu bien. Puedo ver que se aman. Como se dice, el amor puede con todo."

Sakura besó la mejilla de su abuela. "Te estás tomando todo esto mejor de lo que pensé que harías, especialmente después de lo que ha pasado."

"Supongo que me parezco a mi nieta en eso." Su abuela apretó la mano de Sakura y entonces se levantó. "Creo que les dejaré solos. Después de toda la emoción de esta mañana, necesito tiempo para mí."

"¿Estás segura que estás bien, abuela?"

"Sí, pero pienso que el viaje de campamento está acabado."

"No, abuela. No puedes irte aún. El día de Tomoeda no es hasta dentro de otros dos días. Tú misma me dijiste que el punto culminante de este viaje de campamento era ver los fuegos artificiales del día de Tomoeda. No permitas a

Yue arruinártelo, especialmente después de que no has visto los fuegos artificiales desde aquí por años."

Su abuela la dio una pequeña sonrisa. "¿Te prometí fuegos artificiales en el día de Tomoeda, verdad?"

"Sí, y no te permitiré que te liberes de esa promesa."

"Está bien, pero si otra cosa mala sucede, te hago responsable. No creo ser capaz de asimilar más sustos."

Sakura observó a su abuela ir al interior de la tienda de campaña. No podía culpar a su abuela por querer marcharse al principio. Sakura le daría el tiempo a solas que quisiese, después le diría sobre su decisión de vivir con Syaoran. Su abuela no necesitaba más bombas cayendo sobre ella en este momento.

Permitiendo a Syaoran tirar de ella hacia su lado, Sakura supo que había encontrado a su hombre. No importaba que fuera un hombre lobo. Todo lo que importaba era que ella había encontrado a su alma gemela, a su otra mitad.

Apoyando su cabeza contra su ancho hombro, Sakura no pensaba que su vida pudiera ser mucho mejor que esta.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola chicaos que tal aquí les traigo otro capítulo de lobo en el bosque jejejeje.**

**Bueno como leerán al principio este es el capítulo final de esta historia u.u, pero no se preocupen que para la próxima semana les subo el epilogo pero no les prometo cuando exactamente porque si no me voy a tardar una eternidad jajajajaja.**

**Agradecimientos a: chiwanko, darck-sakura21, StellarBS, anaiza18, cata06, blossXbrick, guardiana y a CarlawiittaHH.**

**Gracias por sus comentarios jejeje me alegro que les esté gustando esta historia como a mi de adaptarla las espero en el próximo cap…**

**Recibo sus comentario en mi cuenta de facebook, es Endri Chan y también por esta página pero no se las podré responder ya que mi correo ya no recibo notificaciones del fanfiction así como gusten me pueden mandar sus comentarios por medio de las dos cuentas que tengo nos leemos en la próxima para el epílogo jejeje**

**Bye!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Declaimer: la historia no es mía como tampoco los personajes de CCS son de las CLAMP y la historia es de Marisa Chenery.**

* * *

><p><strong>LOBO EN EL BOSQUE<strong>

**EPÍLOGO**

Sakura observaba mientras su abuela y Syaoran recogían los restos que habían sobrado de su barbacoa por el día de Tomoeda. Su abuela hizo hamburguesas a la parrilla mientras Sakura había cocinado perritos calientes sobre el fuego de la hoguera. Syaoran había comido más, mucho más de lo que ella y su abuela se habían imaginado fuera posible. Él también se había comido su hamburguesa prácticamente cruda, lo cual le había revuelto un poco el estómago al principio.

Sakura le explicó a su abuela que Syaoran y ella eran pareja y que planeaban vivir juntos en su hogar. Su abuela se lo tomó bastante bien. Había pensado que era realmente romántico que Syaoran hubiera sido capaz de decirle a Sakura que era la única para él, para toda la vida, al instante que se habían conocido. La única cosa que su abuela parecía querer evitar era la parte de él siendo hombre lobo y su gran edad. Si negarlo la ayudaba en aceptar mejor quién y qué era Syaoran, entonces Sakura no tenía quejas.

La mirada de Sakura siguió a Syaoran alrededor del campamento mientras él apagaba la fogata. Anochecería pronto y habían decidido ir hacia el hotel, cerca del lago Tsukimine, donde habría bastante gente para verlos y habían decidido marcharse antes de que se hiciera oscuro, de forma que pudieran conseguir un buen sitio para sentarse. Los fuegos artificiales serían encendidos en la playa opuesta del hotel vecino Blue Spruce Resort. Su abuela y Syaoran le habían asegurado que los fuegos artificiales serían una exhibición espectacular.

Mientras que su abuela y Syaoran revoloteaban en el campamento, Sakura fue hacia la tienda de campaña y se aplicó algo de repelente contra mosquitos. A los pequeños hijos de puta les encantaba su sangre por alguna razón y la atacaban en manada. Afortunadamente Syaoran no tenía que preocuparse de que lo mordieran. Aparentemente a los mosquitos no les gustaba la sangre de hombre lobo.

Salió de la tienda de campaña para encontrarse a su abuela y a Syaoran esperándola. Syaoran le tendió la mano, entonces la dirigió hacia la parte superior de su Mitsubishi Eclipse. Sakura ofreció a su abuela sentarse adelante con Syaoran, pero lo rechazó y se subió a la parte trasera antes de que Sakura pudiera discutir sobre ello.

Una vez que llegaron al hotel, Sakura ayudó a Syaoran a sacar las tres tumbonas que habían puesto en su maletero. Hicieron su camino hacia la playa y encontraron un sitio no muy atestado para colocar sus sillas.

Syaoran se sentó al lado de Sakura y entrelazó sus dedos entre los de ella. Ella le dio una pequeña sonrisa. Él se inclinó y dijo bajo, "Has estado terriblemente callada últimamente. Espero que no estés cambiando de opinión sobre nosotros."

No eran las dudas las que estaban molestando a Sakura. Ella sacudió la cabeza, entonces miró inspeccionando a su abuela. "Abuela, Syaoran y yo iremos a dar un pequeño paseo antes de que los fuegos artificiales empiecen."

"Adelante, pero no se vayan muy lejos. Se está poniendo oscuro."

Con la mano de Syaoran en la suya, Sakura se dirigió hacia a un lugar apartado de las otras personas que habían ido a ver el espectáculo de fuegos artificiales. Se volvió hacia él. "No estoy teniendo dudas. Estoy contenta de ser tu pareja. Te amo."

"¿Pero?"

"Pero soy mortal."

"¿Y?"

"Me haré vieja, Syaoran. Vieja y arrugada mientras tú estarás como estás ahora. Estoy asustada de que no me quieras entonces."

Él ahuecó su cara con sus manos y se inclinó de forma que pudiera mirarlo a los ojos. "Te querré entonces tanto como te quiero ahora. Eso no cambiará nunca. No solamente me enamoré de la persona que eres en el exterior. Me enamoré de todo el paquete."

Sakura cerró sus ojos brevemente mientras tomaba una respiración profunda. "¿Y cuando finalmente muera? ¿Entonces qué?"

Syaoran la puso entre sus brazos y la mantuvo contra su pecho. "Eso no será por mucho tiempo."

"No, no lo será. No para ti. Tú vas a sobrevivir por un par de miles de años. Sé que es estúpido, pero la idea de que encuentres otra pareja después de que me muera realmente me molesta."

Él se rió y besó la parte superior de su cabeza. "Sólo habrá una pareja para mí. Donde vayas, te seguiré."

Red alzó su cabeza fuera de su pecho y lo miró. "¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Significa que elijo seguirte incluso a la muerte, y no dos mil años después de que te pierda." Ella se alzó sobre las puntas de los dedos de su pie y besó a Syaoran hasta que ambos empezaron a respirar duramente. Syaoran se apartó primero. "Ahora ya es suficiente de esta mórbida charla. Tu abuela está esperándonos, y los fuegos artificiales están a punto de comenzar."

Mientras habían hablado, la oscuridad había caído. El primer fuego artificial había explotado, llenando el cielo nocturno con brillantes colores justo cuando ellos volvían con su abuela. Con su tumbona puesta cerca, de forma que pudiera acurrucarse contra el lado de Syaoran, Sakura alzó su cara y exclamó embelesada y dijo ¡ah! como todos los demás mientras los fuegos artificiales iluminaban el cielo nocturno. Ella sabía que este iba a ser el día de Tomoeda que nunca olvidaría.

_**FIN**_

* * *

><p><strong>EHHH bueno creo que esta demás decir lo siento verdad, pero de veras LO SIENTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! U.U<strong>

**Creo que me tarde más de lo que esperaba de verdad no quise tardarme tanto con el epilogo pero es que pasaron muchas cosas y tenía planeado publicarlo para mi cumple que eso fue hace mas de dos meses pero se me bloqueo la cuenta y no lo pude arreglar si no hasta ayer. **

**Bueno aquí les traigo el epilogo de esta ardiente historia se que es muy corto pero más tranquilo espero que no se decepcionen jejejeje**

**Agradecimientos**** a: chiwanko, anaiza18, Stellar BS, karly15, chii tuski hime, Maru-chan1296, XHachi.033 y a Huntress Vampiric.**

**Gracias Chicas por sus comentarios y de verdad lamento el retraso espero que les guste el epilogo y nos leeremos en otra historia jejeje**

**Bueno me despido espero leer sus comentario muy pronto y de ahora en adelante publicare mis historia en otra cuenta de fanfiction porque como dije anteriormente no recibo notificaciones de esta página en mi antiguo correo electrónico así que se portan bien jejejejeje**

**Ah otra cosa también pido disculpas por los horrores ortográficos que tienen la historia es que por más que revise la pagina no toman en cuenta las correcciones y por eso se ve uno que otros errores de transcripción u.u**

**Nos leemos!**


End file.
